Ocean Eyes
by SilverSteeleandGrey
Summary: Christian sees Ana while discussing a merger at a potential partners company, and he's immediately mesmerized. He can't stop thinking about her, and every time he thinks he has his grip on her she slips through his fingers. Will they end up together or will he be forced to forever dream about her ocean eyes? Six chapter story. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey.
1. Floating

**Chapter one-Floating**

I don't know why I agreed to come to Ranford's when I should have demanded he come to my office, I mean he's the one who came to me with the is deal. But no, the old bastard made it a point of pride that he does all of his business deals at his company. _Whatever._ The sooner I get this deal done, the sooner I can put this deal behind me and put my focus on the more important deals in my back pocket.

Taylor drops me off in front of Ranford Software Inc., while he parks the Q5 in the underground garage. I pull open the spotless glass doors and strut to the front desk, ignoring the appreciative and envious stares.

"Christian Grey, here for Benjamin Ranford," I say in a clipped tone. I inwardly roll my eyes as the small red headed receptionist can do nothing else but stare at me like she's never seen a man before.

Her face turns red and she pushes her short cherry-colored strands away from her face. "O-of course, Mr. Grey," she stutters, gazing up at me through her dark eyelashes after glancing at her computer. "Mr. Ranford is expecting you, you can take the elevators over there to 30th floor." She points over to the wood paneled elevators behind her.

"Thank you," I say.

"No problem, Mr. Grey," she breathes out in a flustered, dazed voice.

I roll my eyes as I walk away and head towards the dark elevators. Pushing the up button, I wait only a few seconds before the doors open and I step in. It's a short ride up to the executive floor and thankfully no one else gets on. The elevator arrives and I step out onto a polished tan marble foyer. There's a set of glass doors that lead to two sets of marble desks with receptionists standing at both.

I walk through the doors and decide to go to the receptionist that I know won't make me feel like a piece of meat.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey," the tall, dark receptionist greets me with cool efficiency. He has dark eyes that are almost black. "Mr. Ranford is in conference room A waiting for you. Miss Frazier will show you the way." He gives the receptionist that comes around the corner a pointed look.

I nod my head at the young man behind the desk that he acknowledges with a nod of his own.

Miss Frazier, I assume, smiles at me and then holds her arm out, gesturing the way to go. "This way, Mr. Grey," she says in a small voice.

I hold back my sigh as I follow her. I really should have made Ros do this. I really don't have the patience to be directed around like some puppy without a damn leash.

We get to two floor-to-ceiling wooden doors and she opens it for me. "Go on through. He's waiting for you."

I give her a tight smile and walk through the doors, only to be greeted by four unfamiliar faces and one face I do recognize sitting at the end of a long conference table.

A man with graying hair, a round frame and wire glasses stands up and greets me. "Mr. Grey, thank you so much for meeting me today," Ranford says, shaking my hand. He gestures to the people I don't recognize around the table. "This man," he says pointing to the man to the far right whose back is facing the window, "is my linguistics executive, Jimmy Castor." He goes in a counterclockwise direction as he introduces me to the people joining us. "This is Sylvia Stanley, my head legal director, Ronald Holloway, executive financial officer, and my head HR, Emily Watkins."

I greet all of the with a hand shake, and then seat myself at the other end of the table, facing Ranford. The table sits twelve people so I'm sitting at a moderate distance from them, but I did that on purpose. If I sat close I wouldn't be able to look whoever is speaking in a direct way. Even though I'm not conducting business in my own building I still like to have the most control.

Ranford takes his seat and opens up a folder in front of him, then looks at me. "Shall we begin," he inquires.

I nod my head, and he begins to delve into the aspects of his business and why I should venture into this deal with him. I'm usually not one to do a merger, but I do think doing so would benefit both me and Ranford tremendously. Mainly because his company is the lead competitor in technical innovations and is the most sought out technological corporation in the United States, but also because Ranford Software Inc. was built from the ground up on native soil. A lot of U.S. companies dealing technology have never been as successful as Ranford's.

As he starts into the financial history I find that I'm impressed with how clean and efficient his company has been in the last fiscal year, although I would like to see the data for myself, but it makes me question why he came to me with a proposal in the first place. Usually people seek to merge with a company when they find themselves in a financial stupor, but that doesn't seem to be the case for Mr. Ranford here.

As I contemplate all the possible reasons why he would want me to have a hand in his company, a flash of color catches my eye at the other end of the table.

I look up and there's a woman whispering something in Mr. Holloway's ear. He nods his head frantically and then whispers something back to her. She purses her lips, and straightens her back, turning to leave, but the man catches her arm. She turns around with thin lips and looks down at him, then his hand. He whispers something to her again, to which she nods to. I watch the entire exchange in fascination, completing ignoring every single word falling out of Ranford's mouth.

The woman has long light brown hair that falls to the middle of her back. Her long, lean legs are sheathed is sheer black stockings, and her lithe body is wrapped in a waist-hugging black pencil skirt, while her impressive chest is covered by an emerald silk blouse. I find myself mesmerized by her and I haven't even had a good look at her face.

She turns around to leave, opening the door, and as if she feels my eyes staring holes into her, she turns to me and I have to catch my breath. She has a very pretty face: a button nose with full rosy lips and perfectly arched brows. But none of that compares to her eyes, my God those eyes. An ocean blue, so deep and pure, that I feel as if I'm floating on the sea and I can hear the relaxing waves brush against the life raft I'm holding onto. And then I'm falling, and all I see are her ocean eyes staring down at me as I stare back at her.

And in that quick second, she blinks, turns away from me and then she's gone.

I feel like I've discovered a hidden treasure only to wake up and realize it was all I dream. I feel disappointment and curiosity races through my body. Disappointment because she's no longer gracing me with those ocean eyes, and curious because I want to know who she is, but I have no idea of finding out how. I don't even know her name.

I wonder what she had to tell Mr. Holloway and what she does here. Is she an assistant for Ranford? Or does she work in a different department? I wonder if she like's working here and what she does on her free time. I bet she smells like an exotic flower that blooms only once every fifty years. I wonder how old she is. She couldn't have been older than thirty; she had such a young face. If I had to guess I would say she is twenty two—twenty three. I wonder if she's from Seattle. Maybe she lives in the city. If she does chances of me seeing her again are pretty high, or at least I would like to think they would be high. I shake my head to myself, I barely leave my penthouse or my office at GEH, and I have someone tied up in my playroom on the weekends, so when would I ever go out? Well I guess now I have more of a reason to. I want to see those ocean eyes again.

"Mr. Grey," I hear Ranford call me. I turn my attention to him, blinking my eyes to clear my head. "Mr. Grey, are you all right?" he asks me.

I glance around the table and everyone is looking at me with either a frown or an inquiring stare. I clear my throat. "Yes, I'm fine."

Ranford gives me a lingering look that I raise a brow to. He gets the hint and carries on. "So," he begins, "is there anything you would like to add, Mr. Grey?"

Shit. I hate when a meeting is so damn boring I zone out and have no idea what the hell is going on. I really should have had Ros negotiate this deal, she wouldn't have been distracted by Ocean Eyes, or maybe she would have . . . Jesus, whatever.

I go with my famous line that always buys me more time. "I would like to see your quarterly review as well as financial statements. Only when I can review the paperwork will I be able to make a decision," I say to him and stand up. "I'll call you next week, at the latest."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," Ranford says, shaking my hand as I begin to make way to the door.

Everyone begins to file out of the office, and as if a higher entity is trying to help me out, Holloway is at the end of the line. I stop him just at the threshold of the huge wooden doors. "Do you mind telling me who that woman was that came in earlier to talk to you?" He gives me a quizzical look and stares at me like I'm some creep or something, so I add rather begrudgingly because I'm desperate, "It's that she looks like someone I may know . . . from high school," I lie. "We we're friends and then she moved away, I just wanted to know if it was the same woman."

He nods his head like he understands or at least has been in my position before. "She's an intern," says his slightly high voice. "She works in PR, I think her name is Elizabeth Martin."

I sigh as if I'm disappointed that it isn't the woman I thought she was. "No, I don't think it's the same person. Thanks, though," I say, genuine gratitude coloring in my voice.

He gives me a thin smile and a quick nod, then turns around and leaves the room. I pull out my phone and call Welch. "Welch," I answer without a greeting, "I want a full background check on a woman named Elizabeth Martin, this is top priority. She's an intern at Ranford Software Inc. I don't want it any later than eight tomorrow morning."

"Understood, Mr. Grey," he says, and I hang up.

I walk out of the conference room, spotting Taylor waiting for me by one of the front desks. I walk toward him, gesturing that we can leave.

As we get into the car and leave the underground garage I look back at Ranford's building with a triumphant grin on my face.

I will see you soon Ocean Eyes. Real soon.

 **Okay I know I might get some backlash from this because I haven't finished my other stories yet, but the good thing about this is that it's only six chapters and I've finished writing it. I literally wrote it in 24 hours, and I've had this idea for a while, so I decided to finally put ink on paper.**

 **I'll post a new chapter about two or three times a week, but only if you guys want to read more, if not I'll just save this for myself and read it when I get bored. But if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't need any snotty, rude comments, but if I do get some just remember I'm not afraid to be a bitch.**

 **If any of you were wondering this story is based off the song Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish. I really like it and the girl, who's only fourteen by the way, is a really great singer. You guys don't have to listen to it, but if you did it would probably help understand the story better, maybe.**

 **I'll update soon if you guys want to read more. And please don't ask if it's a HEA, it's only six chapters and it'll most likely be complete by next week or the week after. But if you desperately want to know just PM me.**

 **Leave a review if you want. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Drowning

**Please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter two-Drowning**

I look at this dossier in my hands once more with a confused frown. I don't know if this is some type of joke or what, but I'm not fucking laughing.

I dial extension five and don't bother with pleasantries. "Welch, I want you in my office in two minutes." I hang up and look at the background check for the thousandth time not understanding what I'm looking at.

The name at the top clearly says Elizabeth Martin, but nothing after that makes sense. The accompanied picture is not a picture of Ocean Eyes, and the information given isn't adding up.

I hear a sharp rapping on my door, and then I see Welch peek his head through. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Grey?" he asks, walking further into my office.

"Have a seat, Alex," I mutter. I watch as he cautiously sits in the white leather seat in front of my desk, his frightened eyes centered carefully on me. I hold up the background check. "Do you mind telling what the fuck this is?" I throw it at the end of my desk, allowing him to pick it up and look through it.

He frowns as his eyes scan over the information. "It's the background check you asked for Elizabeth Martin, sir?"

I glare at him. "That woman is not the one I saw at Ranford Software Inc.," I inform him bitterly.

He looks between me and the dossier, at a loss for words. Welch is usually a very detailed, reliable worker and I rarely get fuck ups from him. But someone did fuck up, and since he's the one who gave me false information obviously I'm going to go after him first.

"Sir, Mr. Grey, I'm sorry. I searched for Elizabeth Martin twice just to make sure, and I can confidently tell you that this was the only Elizabeth Martin working at Ranford Software Inc.," he explains, irritating me. "I could do another search if you would like," he offers.

I lean back in my chair and run both of my hands through my hair. Why can't life ever be as easy as blinking my eyes? All I wanted was a damn background check on Ocean Eyes, a woman who has haunted my thoughts and dreams from the time I first saw her yesterday at three o' five p.m. Pacific time. Getting a background check was supposed to be the easy part, and it turns out it's the most difficult.

I turn around in my chair, stand up, and walk over to my floor-to-ceiling window and look at all the tiny little people going about their day, wondering if any of them happen to be my Ocean Eyes. If that woman in that background check is the only Elizabeth Martin working at Ranford's company, then perhaps Holloway was the one who gave false information. But then how would he not know her name? I know they worked in different departments, but that doesn't excuse him not learning what her name was. Or maybe it's just because I'm biased and I would make an effort to learn her name no matter whether I needed to or not.

So now the question is what do I do? I don't think I could go back to Ranford's building just to inquire who a certain intern was, if she was even an intern. And how would I even go about asking that. "Um, yes, hi, I was here the other day and I saw a woman briefly talk to a Mr. Holloway in conference room A, do you mind telling me what her name was?" Yeah, I could see that one going smoothly.

But I want to find her. I need to find her. She's all I've been able to think about since I left Ranford's yesterday, and the only reason I came in today was just to get the background check on her—and now that's completely shot to hell.

As I stand in front of the glass now, looking at my reflection, I can see myself drowning in her ocean blue eyes. And I'm lost with no direction in mind, no food, no water, but utterly, utterly content because I'm with her. I'm with Ocean Eyes. She's stranded with me, keeping me there with her, like I'm her prisoner, but I'm willing. I want to be with her. I want to drown myself in those ocean eyes, getting lost in her and having her all to myself.

"Mr. Grey?" Welch's voice pulls me from my inner musings. I turn around and look at his anxious, inquiring stare. I raise a brow at him, my face impassive despite the irritation and disappointment clogging my veins. "Would you like me to run another background check, sir?"

I sigh and sit back in my chair, my frown pulling my lips down. "No, Welch. It wouldn't make a difference." Clearly Ocean Eyes' name isn't Elizabeth Martin, so there would be no use in searching for the wrong woman. "You can go back to your office, and you can dispose of this. I don't want it." I hand him the dossier, which he readily accepts and hastily exits my office.

I look at my computer and shake my mouse, waking the screen only to be greeted by a vibrant photograph of the ocean. Of course the color of the sea in the picture is nowhere as beautiful as the color of Ocean Eyes' eyes, but it's close enough. I set this as my screen saver when I got into work this morning, prolonging my agony and exacerbating my sudden obsession, but I wanted a way to feel closer to her. I even got a photo where the waves of the ocean move, reminding me of the way her svelte body moved, with elegance and grace and perfect, fluid movements that no one else can make. It's completely natural, not something someone can imitate or recreate to be as beautiful or unique. Just like Ocean Eyes.

I think I need help. Maybe I should call Flynn. I'm obsessed with a woman I don't even know. But maybe it's best that I don't know her. I'm a fucked up man with adolescent emotions that contracts women that resemble my dead mother into consensual BDSM relationships so I can punish her through random women that I like to fuck and beat. That's not something I want for Ocean Eyes, but I don't know any other way to be connected to a woman other than through BDSM. And her pure, innocent eyes show her inexperience. I could never ask her to join me in my playroom. Not only because I'm 99.9 percent sure she would turn me down, but because I don't want to taint her innocence.

So I guess my only option is to let her go.

I can see myself staring into her mesmerizing eyes as we float across the calm Pacific, embracing the feeling of being with each other, and then the calm is suddenly replaced by turbulent winds and black skies. The life raft is being tossed back and forth, and I try to hold on. I'm not ready to let her go yet, but I have no choice as I'm thrown off the life raft. I plunge into icy cold water. I'm drowning and I see my beautiful Ocean Eyes looking at me, and she's crying as we float further apart and I fall deeper into the dark, cold water. I'm drowning and I can no longer see my Ocean Eyes.

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Next update will most likely be Monday. I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas!**


	3. Reviving

**Chapter three-Reviving**

It's been three months since I've decided to give up on my search of Ocean Eyes, and that was mainly because I had absolutely no idea how to find her. But either way it was for the best. She doesn't need me and my baggage weighing her down. But as I sit here in my home office on a Friday night nursing a tumbler of brandy, I'm tempted to restart my search in spite of not having any leads.

I still think about her. I still see her in my dreams and I still look for her whenever I happen to be out in public. I see women with blue eyes every day, and I can't stand to look at them. They look nothing like Ocean Eyes, but every hue of blue, no matter how dull or how bright, reminds me of her.

I see her everywhere, even behind my eyelids. She's always on my mind, always haunting me and keeping me from getting work done.

I knew my obsession was out of control when I started to contract women who looked more like Ocean Eyes rather than my mother, but none of them lasted for more than thirty minutes. They were too skinny, too tall or not tall enough. Their skin wasn't pale or perfect enough. The hair color wasn't the same. And what always tripped me up were the eyes. None of them were good enough. And I got to the point where I just got so frustrated, that I would send them to the playroom to beat them for not being Ocean Eyes and then send them home, without even fucking them.

The last woman I had I hit too hard that I broke skin. That's when I knew I had snapped. I helped clean up the woman, sent her to bed for the night and had Taylor take her home in the morning after I apologized profusely and had a set of Cartier jewelry sent to her. That was three weeks ago, and I haven't contracted another sub since. There was no point. I was looking for something in different women when I knew none of them were what I wanted.

I'll admit I've been in a mini depressive state. I've not been to work in the past week, I haven't shaved, and I haven't even left my pent house. All because of Ocean Eyes and the wicked trance she's put me in.

I look up when there's a knock on my door. Taylor steps in, and stands before me stoically as usual, although I have seen him send me concerned glances a few times when he thought I wasn't paying attention.

"Mr. Grey, your brother is here," he says in his usual deep, throaty voice.

"I don't want company right now, Taylor. Please tell him to go home," I mutter as I down the rest of my brandy.

Taylor stays where he is. "I explained those exact sentiments to Mr. Grey, sir, but he's refusing to leave."

I let out an aggravated growl, rake my hands through my hair, and stomp out of my office in search of my intrusive older brother.

I find him with his head stuck in my fridge with Gail behind him offering him to make him something to eat.

"Don't bother, Gail. He's leaving," I snap.

Elliot pops his head out from my fridge and comes out of the kitchen to stand face-to-face with me. He stops when he's three feet away and slowly, irritatingly lets his eyes run up and down my pajama clad body.

His eyes finally meet mine, and he ignores the glare on my face and says, "Bro, what the fuck happened to you? You look like a fucking homeless bum."

My patience has been thoroughly diminished. "I suggest you leave now."

He crosses his arms over his chest. "Nah, I'm good," he says and leisurely walks back over to the kitchen and grabs a beer that was left on the breakfast bar. He opens it and chugs about half of it down. "I mean, I'll leave, but if I leave, you're coming with me."

"Fuck if that'll happen," I mutter.

"Fine by me." He shrugs and then turns to Mrs. Jones. "Looks like I'm staying. I'll eat whatever you cook." He throws a wink her way and then walks across the great room and into the entertainment room.

I follow behind him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I ask him.

He's setting up the PlayStation and gets comfortable on my couch. "About to play a game. You wanna join?"

"No, but I do want you to leave."

He stands up, walks around the couch and stands right in front of my face. "You know, you're usually an asshole, but at least then you're tolerable." He narrows his eyes at me and his mouth is turned down. "But now you're acting like a bitter, cynical dick. What some pussy break your heart or something, little bro?"

I glower at him, my fist clenched and my jaw tight. "Get the fuck out of my house."

He smirks at me, dropping his hip against the back of the couch. "Ohhh, so it is a girl. What, did she leave you because you didn't know how to use your dick? Or was it just your usual reclusive self that pushed her away?" He continues to goad me as my blood pressure increases with his every word. "Must've been one hell of a lay to get you all put out like this. Say, do you have her number? I wanna see what the fuss is all about."

I charge at him, ready to knock him on his ass, but he anticipates it and catches my wrist and twists my arm. I holler out in pain and try to use my upper body strength to push him off me, but with my lack of exercise he overpowers me. He grabs both of my arms and kicks the back of my knees, forcing me to the ground. He puts his heavy boots on my pajama pants so I can't move my legs and then forces my chest down onto the polished wooden floors.

"Elliot, get your fucking hands off of me!" I bellow.

"Not a chance, lil bro," he says in an amused tone.

His feet are still on my pants and his hands have my arms crossed behind my back and holding me to the floor. I feel him shift above me, lifting his feet off my pants and letting go of my arms, but before I can make a move, he's sitting on top of me.

"What the fuck! Elliot I can't fucking breathe, you dick! Get your fat ass off me!" I mutter through short pants.

He laughs. "Nope. Not until you agree to get your antisocial ass out of this penthouse and join the rest of the world out on the town on a Friday night."

"The fuck? No!" I feel a rumbling against my back and I bang my head against the floor. "You didn't just fucking fart on me," I mumble. "You literally did not just fart on my back."

He laughs again, forcing smaller farts out. I'm going to burn this shirt. It will forever smell like Elliot's ass. "I told you, I'm not leaving until you agree. I can get Mrs. Jones to bring some food in here, get Taylor to move the couch so I can watch TV, and we can stay like this all night. Pick your poison, dude."

I groan in exasperation only because I know the asshole isn't bluffing. He used to do this to me when we we're kids all the time. Thankfully now he has better control of his sphincter. I would get up screaming and running to the shower with Elliot's shit on my back.

"Fine. I tap out. I'll go out with you, just get your fat ass off me. My lung is about to collapse."

He hesitates. "I don't know, you could be lying."

"I'm not fucking lying! I'll go! Just get off of me, damnit," I growl.

He stands up and holds his hand out to me to help me up. I slap it out of my face.

"Someone's a grouch."

I glare at him. "Gee, I wonder why. Oh, maybe it's because Sasquatch decided to show up at my house and fart on me," I snap.

He rolls his eyes. "You're such a dramatic girl, how about you grow a pair, bro. And I'm not even that hairy, you dick."

"Fuck off."

"The faster you get your smelly ass in the shower and dressed, the faster I'll be able to fuck off."

"Don't you mean get fucked."

"Duh."

I roll my eyes and walk towards my bedroom, and then into my bathroom. I'm almost tempted to get dressed and just go to GEH, but I know the pansy will find out I left and drag me out. My best choice is just to do what he wants so I can come back home and wallow in my loneliness.

* * *

Taylor drops us off in front a dark bricked building that has a line that wraps all the way to the back. Elliot and I walk towards the entrance and the bouncer immediately lets us through, ignoring the protests of the people waiting in line.

I can feel the vibrations from the music under my feet as we walk through a dark hallway. Some half naked woman stands at the end of the hall next to an iron door. When we approach, she gives us the once over and then let's us through, biting her lip seductively when Elliot winks at her. When we walk through the door, we're greeted by the loud bass of some pop-electric song and a five-step stairway leading to the neon flashing dance floor. In the middle of the dance floor is the bar that encircles a wide column that shoots all the way to the ceiling, which upon closer look, I realize is the VIP room that looks down on the dance floor. Above the dance floor, lining the walls, is a balcony that wraps all the way around. I see that it's for people that are eating and drinking and leisurely chatting with each other. It's a rather impressive place, even though it's really not my scene.

"Come on, bro," Elliot yells over the music. "Let's go get us some drinks and then find you a babe to make you forget all about that chick that broke your heart."

I glare at him and he only throws a smirk over his shoulder. I follow him down the steps and towards the bar, pushing our way through sweaty bodies and frisky women.

"Bourbon, neat," Elliot orders, and then passes his credit card over. "Open a tab." The bartender nods and makes quick work of retrieving his drink.

When he comes back he slides Elliot's drink to him and then looks at me. "Gin and tonic, on the rocks." He nods and moments later I'm swallowing down the burning liquid.

Elliot comes to stand next to me, rubbing his hands together as he searches the crowd for any creature with a vagina that he deems attractive enough to use for the night. "Anyone catch your eye yet?" he asks, talking over the techno beat that's blaring through the speakers.

I haven't even bothered to look around, not interested in seeing bland faces and flirtatious looks, but I don't want him to know that. "Not yet," I answer.

He gulps down his second glass, and then leans closer to me. "Well, keep your eye out. I think I found someone to help my fat ass burn some calories tonight." He smirks at me and I can't help but laugh. He turns away and is swallowed whole by the crowd.

I sigh and turn around, facing the bar and sip on my tumbler of bourbon.

I feel a small hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see a busty women with wide hips and a small waist lean closer to me, a lascivious look in her eye. "Hey, honey. You lookin' pretty lonely over here. How about I keep you some company." She twirls her fingers through her long, silken pitch black hair and bats her emerald green eyes at me. Any other time I would find her attractive, but not attractive enough to take home. I can appreciate a woman with natural curves, but this woman here looks like she wants her body to look like a literal hour glass.

I subtly brush her off, and stand up. "I think I'm good," I mutter.

"Come on, sugar," she persists, pushing her jelly-filled tits in my face. She runs her hand up and down my arm. "Let me show you a good time." She gazes up at me through her lashes and licks her lips that surprisingly don't look like have suffered from cosmetic abuse.

I begin to tell her to fuck off but then I feel a soft body fall into me, and I snap. Turning around without looking who the culprit was I yell, "How about you watch where there fuck you're going and keep your damn hands off of me!"

I focus my gaze and happen to look down to see a small, brown-haired woman trying to lift herself off the ground. I roll my eyes, deciding to leave after I help this drunken girl to her feet. I'm not putting up with this nonsense any longer.

I bend down and grab her slim arms and pull her up, but when I do, I get a good look at her face and almost loosen my grip on her.

She looks up me, her full lips colored a red plum and her pale skin flushed. Her lean limbs are exposed, but her body is secured in a tight, black sequin dress that's held up by black mesh around her shoulders.

And then everything stops when I gaze into those eyes. It's just me and her.

I'm being pulled from the water and being forced back to life. I take a breath of air, my body being revived, and then I open my eyes. And I see her. Her body is above me, the sunlight shining around her like a halo. The light shadows her body, but there's one thing I can clearly see.

"Ocean Eyes."

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows.**


	4. Living

**Chapter four-Living**

She looks up at me, her face contorted in confusion. "What?" she breathes.

I can only stare at her, not believing she's really standing before me. My eyes roam over every feature of her being, and I vow to hold every single one to memory. She's tall and very lean, but she only reaches to my shoulder, even with her heels on. Her curtain of light brown hair falls around her shoulders in soft curls and I want nothing more to run my fingers through it. I want nothing more than to hold her in my arms and keep her in my embrace forever.

"Mister," she says, her sweet voice pulling me from my thoughts as she waves her hand back in forth in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

I nod, and then remember I can talk. I clear my throat and say, "Yes, I'm fine."

We sit there for a few more moments staring at each other, and then she raises a brow at me. "So are you waiting to get a drink or something?" she asks, looking around me to see the bartender.

I realize in that moment she doesn't recognize me. I mean, I know she only had a brief glance at me, but I guess I had hoped deep down that she was as obsessive of me as I was of her, but clearly that is nowhere near the case.

I look behind me in effort to hide my disappointment. I turn back towards her. "No, but I'll buy your drink. What do you want?"

She looks at me. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

She bites her lip, and my eyes stare at that lucky lip ensnared in that calcified prison. "Vodka and cranberry," she says her voice angelic. It's like a symphony of harps, violins and pianos playing the most beautiful music ever composed.

I relay the order to the bartender, and a few minutes later I'm handing the drink over to her. I need to know her name.

She takes a sip and smiles at me. "Thanks, Mister."

I smile and she smiles back, showing her perfect white teeth. Then she turns around and I begin to panic. "It's Chris-" I choke when she turns back around. Her eyes just make me forget all words and thoughts. I can't function properly when she looks at me.

She smirks and holds out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Chris. I'm Ana."

I place my hand in her tiny one and shake, reveling in the feeling of her smooth, soft skin clasped in mine. I'm tempted to correct her and tell her my name isn't Chris, but honestly this woman could call me Helga and I wouldn't give a damn as long as she kept talking to me. Plus I don't want her to figure out that I'm Christian Grey and be turned off by the inaccurate information the media prints off about me, or rumors she hears from other people. I just want to be able to enjoy her presence for as long as I can without something messing it up.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ana," I reply, still holding her hand in mine. She looks down at our joined hands and I immediately let go.

She chuckles and looks down as she pushes some of her hair behind her ear. Biting her lip once more, she looks up at me shyly and asks, "Do you want to join me at my table? My friends ran off and I'd rather not sit alone looking pathetic."

I laugh, ignoring the fact that that was exactly what I was doing not even five minutes ago. But I was feeling pretty pathetic, too. I smile and nod. "Sure."

She takes my hand and leads me through crowd, up a set of carpeted stairs, and then towards her table. The whole journey there, I can't keep the disbelieving, ecstatic smile off my face. Not only does she willingly want to spend time with me, but she's really, truly here before me.

She slides into a leather booth, and I slide in beside her, not wanting to put much space between us and hoping she doesn't mind my closeness. I glance at her, and she doesn't seem at all affected by me being in her personal space. I don't know whether that's good or bad.

She turns to me. "So, Chris, why do you seem to be here all alone?"

I try to keep the surprise off my face. Is this her why of asking me if I'm single? I answer her honestly. "I actually came her with my brother, but I think he found someone else he'd rather hang around," I mutter, sounding annoyed.

She laughs and I can feel myself falling again. "I know how you feel. I came here with my friends and one of them seems to only have come to hunt for the opposite sex, rather than celebrate with his best friend," she says it kind of bitterly, but I'm more curious about what it is she's celebrating.

"Oh? What are you celebrating, if I may ask?"

She grins and slightly shakes her head. "It's my first week at my dream job."

"Really? Well, congrats. I'm sure you must be proud of yourself," I offer. She grins shyly as she runs her finger around the rim of her glass. "So where is it you work?"

"Se-"

"Ana! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" A Hispanic man interrupts her and comes walking over to us on unsteady legs.

I glare at him as he gazes at her with dilated pupils, but I can see the affection he holds for her. Shit is this her boyfriend? I look over at her and by the way she isn't moving to approach him I know they aren't an item. This must be one of the friends that abandoned her.

"You're the one who left me here," she mutters.

He ignores her and looks at me. "Who's this?"

She places her hand on my arm. I look down at it and wonder if she's trying to send him a message. "This is my friend, Chris. He's been keeping me company while you and Kate left me here to go have fun with other people when this was supposed to be my celebratory night."

He looks back up at her, sobering up a bit and his eyes cloud with regret. "Jeez, Ana, I'm sorry. I just saw this-"

She rolls her eyes. "Save it, Jose. It's always the same with you two, more so you than Kate." She picks up a clutch that I didn't know she had, and then nudges me to scoot out of the booth. When we're both standing, she takes my hand again and then looks at her friend. "I'll be with Chris, you know if for once you wake up and _I'm_ not there."

She pulls me away, leaving him with his mouth on the floor, and me wondering what she means by she won't be there when he wakes up.

When we get down the steps she turns around and looks at me. Standing on her toes she leans up to say something to me, so I lean down to hear her better. "Do you want to get out of here?" she asks me.

For a minute I'm speechless, surprised she would willingly leave this place with me, but I'm not going to make the mistake of passing up this once in a lifetime offer.

"Sure."

She grins up at me and we walk, hand in hand, to the front entrance. When we're out on the street she looks around and then her face falls like she remembered something.

"We came here in a cab," she explains. "And I don't have the keys to my apartment. Dammit."

I pull her close to me, happy that she's letting me touch her, and brush wind-blown strands of hair out of her face. I see her throat move on a swallow, and she looks up at me with dazed eyes. I guess she can see me better. It was a little hard to see with the neon strobe lights flashing. Now we're standing under a street light and can see each other perfectly.

When that realization dawns, I silently pray she doesn't recognize me. By the way she's staring at me like she's never seen a person with a penis I don't think she recognizes me.

"We can go to my apartment, if you want?" I offer. "I have an extra room you can sleep in until you want to go back home."

"Y-you would let a stranger spend the night at your house?" she asks, her eyes still trained on me.

I shrug. "I don't think you're the type to kill me during my sleep or steal my priceless heirlooms."

She smirks, amusement shining in her eyes. "No, I'm not."

I smile at her, then take my phone out of my pocket and call Taylor. He answers on the first ring. "Mr. Grey?"

"I'm waiting at the entrance," I answer and hang up.

Not even five minutes later, I see the Audi pull around the corner. Taylor pulls up and I open the door for Ana, waiting for her to slide in before I climb in after her.

She runs her hand down the leather and appreciatively gazes around the inside of the SUV. "So you have an Audi and a personal driver?" She looks up me, slight intimidation and curiosity clouding his eyes. "What is it you do?"

I hesitate. I don't want to completely lie to her because I know that'll end up blowing up in my face, but I'm not ready yet to burst our bubble. "Mergers and Acquisitions," I answer.

She raises a brow and her mouth twists. "Sounds boring."

I laugh. "It can be," I agree. But sometimes it can get interesting, like if a potential deal takes you to a different company and you end up finding the most beautiful woman you've ever seen.

When we get to the penthouse I help her out of the car and lead her to the elevator. When the doors open up to the foyer, I watch her expression. Her eyes seem to get bigger and bigger the further I take her into my home.

"Wow," she whispers, turning away from the view of the Seattle skyline to gaze at me. "You seriously live here?" I nod my head. "Maybe I should get into Mergers and Acquisitions," she mutters under her breath. I don't think I was meant to hear the remark, but I did and it made me chuckle. I wonder how she would react if I told her I was the CEO of my own Mergers and Acquisitions company.

She walks over to the grand piano and gently runs her finger across the top. "Do you play?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer.

She looks at me and tilts her head, biting that delicious lip. Every time she does that the urge to taste that mouth gets stronger and stronger. "Would you play a song for me?"

"You really want me to?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

I take off my jacket and hang it over the back of the couch and then sit down at the piano bench, lifting up the cover. I let my fingers lazily dance over the keys as I think of a song to play. One that I heard my grandfather play for my grandmother comes to mind. My fingers began to move over the keys as if they have a mind of their own.

I feel her move closer to me, and then I feel the warmth radiate off of her as she sits next to me. I feel sheer contentment fall upon me when she rests her head on my shoulder, enjoying the smooth tones emanating from my piano.

When I'm finished she keeps her head resting on my shoulders, but lifts her hand to press down on random keys. "That was beautiful," she whispers. "What is it called?"

"Mariage d'amour. My grandfather used to play it for my grandmother all the time. It was her favorite song."

"I understand why, it's a lovely song."

I look down at her. "I agree, it is quite lovely," I whisper, referring to her more than to the song.

She lifts her head and looks up at me, the moonlight illuminating her face. I gaze back at her, her ocean eyes still having the power to make me forget everything except for her. Some hair falls into her face and I move it back behind her ear, then run my finger down her cheek. She bites her lip and leans into my touch. Her breathing is shallow and a flush creeps up her cheeks.

"Ana," I whisper. She opens her eyes, drowning me in her enchanting gaze. "Can I kiss you?"

Her mouth falls opens, and I hear her slight panting breaths. She slowly nods her head, and I watch as her eyes drop to my mouth. I lean closer to her and she leans her head closer to me. Her eyes flutter shut, as do mine, and then I feel her soft, full lips pressed against mine.

It's a feeling like no other, and she smells so enticing. She places her hands on my biceps, and I move my hands up to grip her head. I move my lips over hers in a delicate graze, but I want more. I stick my tongue out tentatively and probe at her lips. She eagerly grants me entrance to her warm, wet mouth, and I feel my erection pressing up against my zipper uncomfortably.

She quietly moans against my mouth when I run my hand down her back and grip the top of her ass. I have to pull away before I rip both of our clothes off and take her rough and hard on the floor.

Our panting breaths intermingle between us, and the feeling isn't helping with my erection. I open my eyes, only to find hers already open and staring at me.

I rub my thumb over her lips while my other hand is still placed on her ass. "You're beautiful," I whisper.

She gazes at me. "So are you," she says just as quietly. She licks her lips. "Kiss me again," she breathes.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

It takes me a moment, but my body finally catches up with my brain and I press my lips back to hers. She moans, her tongue immediately seeking mine, and presses her body closer to mine. I run my hands all over her body while her hands grip my neck, and I feel her bare thighs and a bit of her lace underwear. Her dress has bunched around her hips, her legs spread to straddle the piano bench.

She becomes more aggressive, sitting up on her knees and deepening our kiss. Her hand pulls at my hair and her other one is cradling my neck. I grip her waist and try to push her back. I pull my head back and take a deep breath.

"Wait, wait," I pant. "We have to slow down."

She looks down and sits back on the bench, a rosy blush heating up her cheeks. "You don't want me?" she whispers.

"I do! I do, I just don't want you to think I'm expecting anything from you."

She looks at me from under her lashes. "That's very chivalrous of you, but how do you know I didn't come here expecting something from you?"

"You mean, you came here expecting to have sex with me?" I'm shocked.

"Isn't that how it usually happens when you meet someone at the club?" she asks.

I don't know how to respond to her question. Some people do go to the club only to find a hook up but others go to release energy through dancing and having fun. I don't fit into either of those groups, but Ana does. Is that all she wants from me? Just a fuck? I mean I won't complain, but I don't want her to be just a fuck. She's the type if you fuck her once, you fuck her twice, and then a third time, and then a fourth time until she's wearing a diamond ring and pregnant with your first child.

I gaze at her, seeing the same ocean eyes, but now looking at the girl behind those mesmerizing eyes differently. "Did you come here just to fuck me?"

She frowns. "No. I mean I thought about it, but I wasn't planning on it until you kissed me."

"Is this what you really want? I won't force you to do something you don't want, and like I said I wasn't expecting anything from you."

She nods her head, her lip sneaking between her teeth. "I know. And yes I want this. I know I just met you but I've never been sexually attracted to anyone like I am you. I want you."

I stare at her making sure I don't see any uncertainty in her eyes. I don't see any. I begin to lean in for another kiss, but she stops me.

"I have to tell you something first," she says, her voice nervous.

"Okay," I answer slowly.

"I've never had sex before."

I gaze at her with wide eyes and my jaw on the floor.

My only sudden thought is: Fuck.

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.**


	5. Loving

**Chapter five- Loving**

I gaze at her as she gazes back at me, apprehension and anticipation clear in her eyes.

"You're a virgin?" I ask dumbly.

She nods her head.

"And you want me to be your first?"

She nods her head again.

I lick my lips as I contemplate my next move. Can I really deflower this amazing woman and rob her of her innocence? No matter the fact that she's offering herself willingly, should I really do this?

"I don't know-"

"Please," she says cutting me off, her ocean eyes staring into mine deeply. "I've never felt this way before, and I don't want to regret not taking the opportunity to do this with you. I don't care that we don't know much about each other, and I don't care that I only met you a few hours ago. I want to do this with you."

I blink at her, and not finding a reason to argue with her or think of something to stop me, I lean in and press my lips against hers. She immediately responds and wraps her arms around my neck.

I stand up, my arms secured around her waist, and carry her to my bedroom. Her legs are wrapped around my waist and I can feel her warm heat soaking through my shirt. I lay her on my bed as our tongues duel and dance, and I savor every moan, lick and touch from her.

Bracing my arms on either side of her body, I lean up over her, breaking our kiss, and stare down at her. "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

She nods her head. "Yes," she whispers.

I kiss her lips chastely. "Stand up," I order gently.

She does as I ask, forcing me to take a step back. I walk behind her, finding her silver zipper, and slowly, gingerly, unzip her sequin dress. My fingers brush against her skin, making her shiver and I smile. When her dress is fully unzipped I brush down the sheer high-neck sleeveless halter and watch as the dress tumbles down to the floor, piling around her heeled feet.

My eyes trail up and down her naked body, and I note with interest that she's not wearing a bra, only barely there black lace panties. I run my finger down her spine and say, "Turn around."

She slowly obeys my request and I come face to face with her full, round breasts. She's staring at me uncertainly as her chest rises with each pant. I step closer to her, put my hands on her waist and lock my mouth onto hers. She moans as I pull her body against mine, enjoying the feel of her pebbled nipples poking me through my shirt.

My hands roam all over her body, relishing the feel of her silky skin, and my hands find her breasts. I knead them and she moans, wanton and libidinous. I twirl my tongue around her mouth as my thumbs find her nipples and rub them in circles. She moans louder and I get harder. And then I decide I can't take it anymore. I turn us around and push her onto the bed, my mouth eagerly finding its way to her breasts.

She cries out, her hands flying to my hair when my warm, wet mouth makes contact with her warm, soft flesh. I suck and bite her left breast and nipple, and then move to the right, my thumb making up for the absence of my mouth on her left.

She pulls my hair and moans loudly. "Oh God, Chris," she groans.

I move my mouth in between her breasts, licking and nipping at her porcelain skin as I move myself down her body. Her stomach tenses as I move lower, and she lifts her head to see what I'm doing as I place kisses lower and lower down her body.

I arrive at her panty's edge and I tuck my fingers under the thin elastic, pulling them down. She lifts her legs up in the air as I slide her underwear off her legs and pull off her shoes, and when she lowers them, I spread them with my elbows. My heartrate quickens at the sight before me. Short, curly brown hair greets me, as well as the musky scent of her arousal.

She's panting heavily above me, and when I push her legs open further, exposing her glistening flesh to me, she groans loudly, shifting her hips in anticipation. When she lifts her head up to looks down at me, I stick my tongue out and tentatively run it through her lower lips. Her hands tightly grip my sheets, her back arches off the bed and her head is digging into the bed.

I've never tasted anything that made me so fucking hard I feel like I could cut off my dick and it would still be like stone. Her reaction only intensifies my reaction to her. I bury my face in between her legs, my tongue and lips moving in synchronization as I devour her. I hold her thighs down with my forearms when she begins to lift her hips and grind her pelvis against my face.

She moans louder and louder with each flick and lick of my tongue. I shift my arm and probe my index finger at her entrance. She groans and tries to move her hips again, but can't. I slide my finger inside of her, and then gently slide it back out as I continue to swallow down her juices.

She's panting, her abdomen rapidly moving as I thrust my finger in and out of her and my tongue dances over her clit.

"Oh my God!" she screams when I nip at her sensitive bud and begin to rotate my finger inside of her, making sure to graze her G-spot with my bent finger.

"I got you, baby," I whisper against her flesh.

She groans again. I add a second finger, stretching her further, and she moans louder than ever. I can feel her body reaching its climax, and in effort to send her over I flick my tongue over her clit and then softly nibble on it. Her legs stiffen under me, her vaginal walls contract around my finger and her hands are dangerously pulling at my roots. A gush of liquid leaves her and coats my finger. I pull my fingers out and suck them clean, savoring the taste of her and wanting more.

Within the next minute I'm stripped of all clothing and am standing before her naked. Before she has a chance to say anything, I place my body over her and line myself up with her entrance, my body vibrating with eagerness to be buried inside her.

"Don't worry," I whisper against her lips, "I'll be gentle."

I take her legs and place them on my hips, and begin to slowly push myself into her. She's staring at me with those mesmerizing ocean eyes as I slide into her inch by inch, and then, after a moment, when I break through her virginity, she closes her eyes in pain and her fingers dig into my biceps.

I kiss her closed eyes and slowly pull out, holding back my savaged groan. She opens her eyes again when I push back in, and I'm drowning in her, figuratively and literally.

Her sweet breath blows against my face, sending shivers throughout my body.

I continue to slowly thrust inside of her, pushing deeper each time I sink into her. After a few minutes she seems to have acclimatized to the intrusion and begins responding to my movements. Her legs tighten around me, her hands are wrapped around my shoulders and lost in my hair, and she arches her back, pushing her hardened nipples into my chest.

"Faster?" I ask.

"Yes," she breathes through a moan.

I move faster, pushing harder. She moans, closing her eyes and throwing her head back against the bed.

"Mmm, yes," she breathes. "Faster."

I move faster, making sure to grind my hips to stimulate her clit and angle myself so I'm hitting her G-spot. She cries out, her face contorted in anguished pleasure. The sight of her response to me spurs me on, and I pound harder against her, the sound of our slapping skin and harsh breathing the only noises heard.

She scores her nails down my back and I cry out. The feeling is so foreign but coming from her it feels so fucking good. "Do that again," I command, my breathing rough.

She does it again, and I feel pressure at the base at my spine and my balls draw up closer to my body. "Oh, fuck," I yell, feeling my orgasm coming hard and fast. I try to hold it off but with each fierce thrust it gets harder and I can't stop my movements, it's addicting and feels too good.

I hold her head in my hands and kiss her, my mouth open and my tongue taking the first dive. She bites my lip and I groan. I pull away and kiss down her chin, to her neck and dig my teeth into the flesh in between her neck and shoulder.

"Ahh!" she screams.

I feel her muscles grip me, and after one more thrust she climaxes around me, sending me into my own, coming long, hard, and hot.

I fall to the side of her, not wanting to crush her but leaving myself firmly planted inside of her.

"That was amazing," I breathe.

"Yeah," she agrees, her voice sounding faraway.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask, moving her hair out of her face.

She turns her head and looks at me. "More than my first week at my new job."

My brows shoot up and I beam down at her, watching in fascination as she tries to cover her mouth as she yawns. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was pretty fantastic," she says, closing her eyes. I smile at her lack of stamina.

I kiss her cheek and slide out of her, shifting us so we're under the blankets.

"Sleep baby," I murmur. She closes her eyes, and I watch mesmerized as her bare chest falls and rises with each breath. She looks so calm and serene, like the ocean. My Ocean Eyes.

I smile and the last thing I remember is floating away with my Ocean Eyes, my life complete.

* * *

I shift and throw my arm out, expecting to make contact with Ana's warm body, but instead I'm met with cold sheets and a napkin with red plum writing over it. I immediately sit up, my eyes catching the numbers of my bed side clock. I jump out of bed with the napkin clasped in my hand, my mind reeling that I slept a full nine hours.

I look down at the note and read the words Ana wrote with her lipstick from the night before.

 _Chris,_

 _I had fun. Thanks for the memorable night._

 _Ana xo_

I stare down at the note in my hand disbelieving. She had fun. It was memorable. So why did she leave?

I run my hands through my hair and run out into the great room. I didn't even get her fucking name! How am I going to find her this time? Fuck! I should've asked her what her last name was.

I look around, searching for anything that she could have left behind that would give me a clue to what her full name is, but's it's no use. There's no sign of her and it's as if she wasn't even here to begin with.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks from behind me.

I charge towards him. "The girl. The girl I brought here last night. When did she leave?"

"Around seven. I called her a cab," he answers stoically.

I stare at him dazed and confused. "You . . . you called her a cab?" I repeat unbelieving. "Why the fuck would you do that, Taylor?"

He doesn't move a muscle as I glare at him. "She needed a ride home, so I arranged one for her. I didn't know what protocol was, sir."

I growl deep in my throat and pull at my hair. "Fuck! Did you at least get her name?" I'm desperate now.

"No, sorry, sir."

I hang my head, burying my face in my hands and vigorously running them back and forth over my skin.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Grey?" Taylor gently asks, correctly judging my sudden disposition.

I begin to shake my head no, but then decide to take advantage of my resources. "Yes. Find out what Ana's last name is and where I can find her. This is top priority."

I look at him, and see something pass through his eyes, but he wisely says nothing. He stiffly nods his head. "Yes, sir." He nods his head after I dismiss and he disappears into the security quarters.

I begrudgingly drag my feet back to my room and flop onto my bed.

I smell her. I smell both of us. I remember the way her skin felt beneath me. The way she tasted and the noises she made. I never wanted to let her go again, but I guess I didn't have a choice. Just like I didn't have a choice but fall in love with her.

I've fallen in love with a woman I don't even know.

I had sex with a woman I didn't even know.

Incredible sex. The best sex I've ever had. I don't know if it was like that because it was with her, because I love her, or both.

I've never been so aroused or came so hard. I'm sure I completely drowned her vagina with my cum.

Realization dawns and I immediately sit up. We didn't use a condom. I didn't even ask her if she was on birth control. Hopefully she was, but if she wasn't I doubt she conceived. I mean I know it only takes one time, but what are the chances?

I fall back on my bed and dream of the day I will have her back in my arms.

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**


	6. Ocean Eyes

**Chapter six-Ocean Eyes**

It's been five months since that night I spent with Ana, and I'm still no closer to finding her now than I was then. It's aggravating and it's left me tense and irritable.

I've forced myself to go to work to keep my livelihood intact, but each day I get up and get dressed, I feel like I should just crawl back into bed.

My search for her this time has affected my mental health more than the first time, as well as my temper. I don't have the patience for incompetence, and I've noticed that my employees stay away from me as much as possible, which I can't say really bothers me.

My family's concern for me has grown over the months and I can't stand to see it. I've made sure that Elliot has no access to my apartment like he did before so he can drag me to some God forsaken club, although the last time I went out with him it proved to be the best decision I've ever made. But now I think it would be a waste of time because I'll be openly looking for her, so I know I won't find her that easily.

I've asked Taylor if he's heard anything every day after five o'clock, and I'm disappointed every time I ask. I'm tempted to just throw in the towel, but I know I can't. I have to find her. I love her and I need her. I know I don't know her—and that fact is frightening—but I feel so lost without her.

I look up when there's a soft knock on my door. Taylor steps in with his usual stoic expression. "Your meeting at SIP is in twenty minutes, sir, should I pull the car around?"

I only nod my head and watch unseeing as he leaves my office. I robotically stand up and begin gathering things I need and head down to the lobby and out the doors into the waiting Audi.

Twenty minutes later I look around the table as grown men in black and navy suits discuss my offer to buy them out.

I'm bored like every other day, and my mind drifts to my Ocean Eyes.

I miss her. I want to be with her. I want to feel her skin against mine again. I want to kiss her and hold her in my arms.

"What do you think, Mr. Grey?" A man with dark red hair and cobalt eyes asks me.

"I think that I need to see the company's quarterly review as well as financial summary, and then I'll be able to give my answer," I answer in a bored monotone voice.

He narrows his eyes at me like I've said something to displease him, but I ignore him.

"Well, I can have those faxed over to you within the hour," Roach says, his brown eyes centered on me.

I begin to nod my head, but movement outside the glass windows drags my attention away. It's a woman. She has long brown hair, pale, porcelain skin, and long legs that seems to float as she walks along the wooden floors.

I feel myself stand up and head towards the exit.

"Mr. Grey?" Roach questions, curious about my abrupt departure.

I turn to him. "Excuse me a moment."

With that I throw the door open and turn down the way I saw the girl go. The hallway makes a ninety degree turn, and at the end of the hall are two brushed copper elevator doors. Standing in front of the left one is her.

I tentatively walk towards her, my eyes trained solely on her. I stop when I'm a foot away and just let my eyes feast upon her.

She looks just like Ocean Eyes, but then she doesn't. She's a little thicker than Ana was, and her hips and breasts look wider and bigger. I assume it's possible it could be Ana, and it's just that she's put on weight. If that's the case I don't care. I will always want her.

I take a step closer, stopping when I'm about ten inches from her. "Ana?" I whisper.

Her body stiffens and she slowly turns around.

I'm staring down at her, at her ocean eyes. She's just as beautiful as I remember, maybe even more beautiful if that's even possible.

She swallows, her face deathly pale. "Oh my God," she breathes through a whisper. She looks up and down at me like she can't believe I'm in front of her. "W-what are you doing here?" she asks.

I lick my lips. "I'm negotiating a deal with Mr. Roach," I answer.

She only stares at me for a moment, her eyes wide and round and her body seems to shrink in on itself. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" she asks.

I gaze at her. "I didn't want you to think differently of me."

She glares at me. "I wouldn't have if you had just told me the truth. And it's not like even if you did tell me I would still know who you were. And you told me your name was Chris, would it have been that hard to add the _tian_ at the end?"

I step towards her. "I choked. I was telling you my name at that club, but then you looked at me and the words died in my mouth," I explain. "I wanted to correct you, but I didn't want you to look at me differently because I'm Christian Grey."

She backs up into the wall between the two elevators, her eyes wide with fear, confusion, and disbelief. And then her blazer just so happens to tighten over her stomach, and I see a small bulge poking out. All the breath leaves me in a rush and I feel the blood drain from my face.

That's definitely not fat, it's too round and defined to be fat, and it's just in her lower abdomen. My wide eyes fly to hers. "You're pregnant?" I whisper.

Her eyes widen further, and her hand slides protectively over her belly. She doesn't answer me, she only stares at me.

I step closer to her. "Answer me," I snap.

Tears fill her eyes and she looks down. "Yes," she whispers.

I suck in a sharp breath. "Is it mine?"

She gulps loudly and bites her lip, her glassy eyes set on mine. "Yes," she mumbles quietly.

I close my eyes and run my hands through my hair and then over my face. Fuck. This wasn't what I expected and I'm sure as hell not prepared for it.

"I'm sorry," she says. I look up and find tears streaming down her face. "I didn't plan this, but I'm keeping him. Don't worry I'm not expecting you to want to be involved."

She wipes her fingers under her eyes and moves away from me, dashing down the hall as fast as her legs can carry her. I don't even think about it as I immediately run after her. I catch up with her and grab her arm, pulling her against me and giving everyone in the conference room I left a very intriguing show.

I hold her upper arms in my hands and her face is turned away from me. "Look at me," I demand.

She doesn't, so I grip her arms tighter. "I said look at me."

Her wet ocean eyes find mine, and I don't waste any time as I smash my lips against hers. She gasps at the sudden attack and stiffens but then immediately relaxes as I move my lips over hers and press her body against me. She grips my upper arms and my growing erection presses into her swollen belly.

I pull back breathlessly and rest my forehead on hers. "I've been looking for you for months, Ana," I breathe. "Why did you run? Why didn't you come back?"

She blinks up at me. "I didn't think you would have wanted to wake up to find a one night stand in your bed," she explains in a small voice. "And then I discovered who you were, and not long after that I find out I was pregnant." She looks up at me, her eyes contrite and apprehensive. "I thought it would have been best to stay away, you know with your status and reputation. I thought . . . I thought I was doing the right thing." She impishly shrugs.

I close my eyes as if in pain and grip her waist tighter. "That's not what I wanted. I was anxious to wake up to you lying next to me, the smell of our coupling coating our bodies. I wanted us to be together. I wanted you. I still want you."

Her breath catches. "You do?"

I nod my head. "I do." She only gazes at me, saying nothing. "Ana," I whisper, "I've been going insane looking for you. I can't stop thinking about you. I dream about you, and I still haven't washed those sheets that you slept on with me. I can't stand the thought of being without you." I sink down on to one knee, and her eyes widen. I feel everyone around us stop moving to watch. "Ana, I know we don't know each other, but I want to. I want to spend every waking moment with you and I want to fall asleep next to you. I want to watch your body grow with my child and I want us to be a family. Will you accept my proposal to be my girlfriend, have my baby, and eventually . . . not too far into the future, become my wife?"

Her mouth opens and closes several times, her eyes watery, with one hand over her mouth and the other holding her belly.

"But-"

I stand up and take her head in my hands. "No buts. Nothing else matters but you and me. I love you, Ana. I think I fell for you the first time I laid my eyes on you. I want to be with you. Forever."

I place my lips on hers and give her multiple small little kisses, and brush my thumbs over her cheeks and wipe away her tears. I become aware of dozens of eyes staring shocked at us, but I couldn't care less. None of them matter. Right now it's just Ana and me, floating alone in the sea.

"Yes," she whispers.

I look down at her, her head still clasped in my hands. "What?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, have your baby, and then eventually become your wife . . . Because I love you, too."

I beam at her. "You do?"

"I do."

She giggles as I pick her up in my arms and spin her around. I place her back on her feet and then give her a long, lingering kiss, pouring all of my love, anguish, desperation, relief and excitement into our embrace.

"Let's get out of here," I say.

She eagerly nods her head, and we leave the building, hand in hand, stepping onto foreign land after being stranded and content, then me drowning and her reviving me, and in the end loving each other. And even though it was a painful journey at times, I will never pass up the chance to fall back into those Ocean Eyes.

 **Thank you for all for reading and the support you gave me for this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading.**

 **I know some of you probably want this to be a full story and one day I may think about extending it, but for right now I like the way it is. But if you guys want it bad enough I guess we can compromise and I'll write an epilogue soon, maybe.**

 **Thank you all once again and I hope that you guys have an amazing New Year filled with love, laughter and happiness!**

 **See you laters, SS &G xoxo**


	7. Stormy Eyes

**Epilogue-Stormy Eyes**

I rub my overly swollen belly as I look out over Puget Sound, my hair blowing softly in the wind and the smell of the salty water a calming effect over my tired, achy limbs. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the beach chair only to be disturbed by the sound of my husband and children's laughter.

I smile as I look over my shoulder, glancing at the love of my life chasing around our five year old and two three year olds as they squeal and giggle, their tiny bare feet making imprints in the warm sand.

"Mama! Mama!" my little boy calls out to me, running towards me as his father wraps his brothers in his arms and clutches them to his chest as they all come towards me.

"Mama!" my husband's mini-me calls as he climbs on my lap and places his tiny chubby hands on my round belly. "Baby sissy," he says, looking up at me with his pretty bluish-gray eyes and an innocent smile.

I grab him and kiss his cheek multiple times and brush his auburn-brown hair back from his head. "That's right, Chris, that's your baby sister," I tell him as I rub my belly.

He gazes up at me with curious eyes. "How did sissy get there?"

I smile down at him and then look over at Christian as he sits down in the chair next to me, the twins playing in the sand at his feet. "Your son just asked me how Amelia got into my stomach," I inform him.

I grin at him as he leans over and pulls Chris from my lap and sits him down on his leg. This isn't the first time Chris has asked the question, and each time he asks me and Christian alternate turns, giving him the same answer. I watch amused as Christian slowly explains to him how he gives me a special hug that only mommy's and daddy's can give, and then daddy gives mommy a tiny baby that daddy puts into her stomach. Chris stares up at his father, fascinated by what he's hearing, but our little boy is too smart for his own good and I'm not sure if he really believes a word of it. He just likes to be told stories.

"And that's how your baby sister got into mommy's belly," Christian finishes and then places Chris on the sand. "Now go and play before we go inside for lunch and then nap time."

"Okay, Daddy," Chris says running on his tiny legs towards the water.

"Chris, stay close to the shore! Don't go too far into the water!"

"Okay, Daddy!"

"Daddy, we wants to go plays with Chris," Teddy says, tugging on Christian's swim shorts. I smile fondly as he and Liam look up at their father with pleading eyes. Sometimes I can't believe that they're my babies. They gotten so big and I already know they're going to be tall. We all call them the sneaky snakes because they are constantly into things, helping each other as they sneak into the cookie jar or throw the baby powder everywhere in the bathroom. They of course look just like Christian, just like Christopher does, but instead of Chris's bluish-grey eyes and auburn-brown hair, the twins have dark gray eyes and honey brown hair. Christian's hoping that Amelia looks exactly like me down to the almost imperceptible freckles on my nose, but I love that my kids look like their daddy.

"All right, but be careful and don't go into the water, okay?" Christian tells them, leaning down to wipe the sand of their backs.

"Okay, Daddy," they say in unison and waddle on little legs towards their older brother.

Christian falls back into the chair with a loud sigh and I chuckle at him.

"You wanted all boys, remember?"

He groans. "I didn't know they would be so rambunctious. I hope our daughter will be able to ground them," he remarks. Opening his eyes he turns and gazes at me affectionately, placing his large hand on top of my belly. "How is our little girl?"

"She's sleeping . . . or she was," I laugh. "She loves her daddy; she always starts moving when you're near."

He winks at me. "I seem to have that effect on women."

I roll my eyes at him as he laughs and then try to pull myself up. "How about you stop laughing and help me up, your daughter must think my bladder is a soccer ball."

He chuckles as he stands up, walks to stand in front of me, holds out his hands and pulls me up when I put my hands in his. I groan when I feel the pain in my back shoot down my legs. "I'm gonna go pee and see what Gail has made for lunch. Have fun getting them in," I tease, knowing that the boys would live outside forever if we allowed them to.

"Seriously, Ana," he mumbles.

I laugh as I waddle towards the house, slightly peeing on myself as I climb the steps to the deck.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Grey?" Luke asks as he comes out of the house and grabs my elbow to help me inside.

"I'm just as good as I was twenty minutes ago, Luke," I murmur.

Everyone's been a little overbearing since we found out I was pregnant again. With the complications with the birth of the twins, Christian was adamant about not having another baby for at least four or five years. But being that Christian and I are rarely able to keep our hands off each other and that he has some super sperm, I found I was pregnant not even three years later after teddy and Liam were born. So far the pregnancy hasn't been too difficult, but the hemorrhoids have been a real son of a bitch, and don't even get me started on the gas. Christian said that he never knew a woman could produce such a horrid smell. He learned his lesson not to insult things I cannot control when he found himself sleeping on the couch, but then he said he would've slept there anyways because I was _suffocating_ him. He's a bigger baby then his sons sometimes.

"And for the last time, Luke, it's Ana." I glance at him, my brow raised daring him to contradict me, and I'm rewarded with a small smile. I grin at him and then shoo him away as I go to the bathroom. When I come out, I turn down the hallway leading to my and Christian's bedroom but a new picture hanging on the wall catches my eye.

It's of me and Christian, the same day we saw each other again at SIP after our one night stand. After we left SIP he took me to his place and we talked for what seemed like hours. We told each other what we had been doing in those five months we were apart and then we told each other what we want to be doing for the rest of our lives. And the whole time we were talking I couldn't find the strength to turn away from his eyes, those gorgeous mesmerizing eyes. They were a shade of a gray I had never seen, and they reminded me of a summer's day thunderstorm. Oddly enough it was the stormy look of his eyes that made me feel most calm and safe.

After we talked and had given each other important details about ourselves and our baby, we spent the rest of the day making love, stopping only a few times to eat and shower, only to fall into bed with each other again. That morning I was woken up with the surprise of Christian's parents stopping by, wanting to take him out for breakfast. Christian thought it was the perfect opportunity for us to get to know each other; I felt differently but decided to go anyway. To say it was awkward would have been an understatement. His parents were surprised to meet me, even more surprised to find out I was giving them their first grandchild. But after the shock wore off they were undoubtedly ecstatic and immediately welcomed me into their family.

It was a unanimous decision to skip having breakfast that morning and Grace wanted to have a big dinner instead. When the time for the dinner came around, we drove to his parents' house and the second we walked inside both Christian and I were passed around, being congratulated and me being welcomed into the family. It was very overwhelming but the feeling of love that poured out from people I didn't even know trumped that feeling.

Dinner was amazing and Christian and I were asked many, many questions, questions that still make my head spin now when I think about it, but they were all in good nature. Thankfully later that evening when Christian and I were able to find a little time to ourselves he took me to his parents' library and he just held me. Then he hummed the tune to that song he played on the piano that first night we ever made love. We danced to it while I stared into his beautiful stormy eyes, getting lost and yet feeling like I was found.

I hadn't realized anyone saw us let alone had taken a picture of us. I guess I was so caught up in Christian nothing else but him and me mattered.

My eyes shift to the picture of my parents holding the twins a few days after they were born. Carla and Ray never really got along, so it was nice to see them acting civil to each for the first time since I can remember. Looking at that picture reminds me that they'll be coming soon, as well as the Grey's to celebrate the fourth.

I look to the right of the picture of me and Christian and grin at the photo of me and Christian standing next to Kate and Elliot after Kate gave birth to her baby girl, Ava. Neither Christian nor I were surprised when Kate and Elliot announced they were pregnant two years ago. They rival us when it comes to the bedroom, but since Christian and I have four kids, it's safe to say we're still in the lead. Above the picture of us with baby Ava is the picture of us at Kate and Elliot's wedding, only five months after Ava was born. I smile, I still have very fond memories of that day, and all but two of them have to do with Christian.

"What are you looking at, baby?" Christian's voice startles me. He stands behind me and wraps his arms over my shoulders as we stand in front the wall of photographs.

I point to the photo of us in his parents' library. "This picture. I didn't even know it existed."

"Oh, yeah. Grandpa Theo took that, he gave it to me a few weeks ago and I just remembered to get it framed and hung only a few days ago."

"I love it," I whisper, as I stare fascinated at it.

"I love you," he says lowly in my ear. Turning me around in his arms he stares down at me, his eyes shining down at me. "I will always love you."

"I love you, too, Christian. I'll never stop."

He leans down and gently kisses me, his hands caressing my back and his love pouring out of him and washing over me. "Gail and Luke are watching the kids and will put them down for a nap," he murmurs against my mouth. "How about we have a little time to ourselves?"

I smirk up at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pressing my round belly into his flat one. Five years since I met the man and he still doesn't have an ounce of fat on him. "Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

I squeal as he effortlessly picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bedroom. Kicking the door open then closed behind him, he walks over to the California King bed, deposits me on the mattress and gazes lovingly down at me. He pushes me flat onto my back and begins to undress me and then himself. I crawl more up the bed and he leans over me, his eyes darker, heated by his desire.

He kisses me softly as he spreads my legs apart with his, and settles in between my thighs, mindful of my belly.

I stare up at him as he stares down at me. I whisper, "I love you." He groans as if pained by my words and then plunges inside me, immediately losing himself in me as I lose myself in him.

He pushes me higher and higher, until I'm falling, unrestrained and spent. And I'm completely lost, no destination in mind and no idea where I've been. But when I open my eyes and look into the eyes of a man I had no choice but to love, I smile, feeling content and sated. I feel like I've found a place I belong, a place I never knew existed and a place I never want to leave.

A place in those stormy eyes.

 **Okay guys that's it! Sorry if it disappointed any of you and sorry for those who may be upset I'm not making it a full story, but I like it the way it is.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I really did love writing this story and I hope you guys loved it just as much.**

 **SS &G xoxo**


End file.
